Wolf Puppy
by twilightfanjm
Summary: When Nessie got pregnant with Jacob's baby she ran away without telling anyone including Jacob because she was afraid of disappointing her family and because of Jacob's repeated comments of not wanting kids. Nearly nine years later Nessie's daughter Melanie runs away with secrets of her own. What'll happen when she meets the Cullens and Jacob? Will this family ever be reunited?
1. The Runaway

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: The Runaway**

 **Melanie's POV**

My heart skipped several beats as I got off of the plane all by myself. I was afraid that plan was going to fail big time but somehow everything worked out..

Things were better this way. Better for me and better for my mom. She's better off without me. I've been causing her a lot of problems lately and I just knew she would be better off if I left.

I was only eight years old and this was the first time I had gone anywhere on my own. It was scary but I could handle myself. I was sure of that. No matter how much I missed my mom I had to keep reminding myself that this was for the best. I was nothing but a huge problem for her. If she ever found out what I did or what I could do. Well I don't even want to imagine. She would be terrified of me and think I was some sort of monster.

I was a monster. A freak. Abnormal. I was all of that. I was anything but normal. I had always known that there was something wrong with me. I just didn't figure out what it was until a few months ago.

I remember it clearly. I was walking home from school when Andrea and Lucy walked up to me. They were in my class and I hated it because they were bullies. Actually most of my classmates bullied me because they thought I was a freak. Of course they were right but I couldn't let them know that.

They started teasing me and making fun of me because I was small. You'd think I was six years old if I didn't tell you the truth. I was the smallest kid in the third grade. That's also why everyone bullied me. I was easy to bully.

Anyway Andrea and Lucy kept teasing me no matter how many times I told them to stop. It kept getting worse. Suddenly I got really angry and started shaking really badly. Then I exploded. All I could really remember was the terrified looks on their faces. I didn't know what I was doing until it was too late. Somehow I nearly tore their faces off. I nearly killed them.

The official story was that they had been attacked by a bear. They probably thought no one would believe them if they said that Melanie had turned into a wolf and nearly killed them. I am Melanie.

I had no idea why or how I could turn into a wolf but I could. As a wolf my body was covered in gray fur but my face was white. I like a wolf pup rather then a fully grown wolf.

After that things got worse. My grades at school dropped. Not that they were very high anyway. I would not go home for hours after school because usually I was so upset from being bullied all day that I would explode into a wolf as soon as I was alone. Andrea and Lucy didn't mess with me anymore but everyone else did. When I finally did go home my mom would be angry at me. Then she would get more mad when I didn't tell her where I had been all evening.

Yesterday my mom started yelling at me and saying how I was nothing but a problem. That's all I ever did lately was cause her problems. She yelled at me for almost an hour straight. All I did yesterday was ask for more food at dinner time. Ever since I turned into a wolf it deemed like I was always starving so I was always eating and asking for more food. That just made my mom angrier with me and it seemed like she had just snapped yesterday.

After crying for a really long time I came up with a plan. It wasn't a good one but it was the only answer to all of my problems.

Once mom was asleep I snuck out of the house, got into a taxi, and went all the way to the airport. From there I snuck onto an airplane going to Seattle, Washington. I lived in Alaska and it was snowing pretty badly and I was afraid they would cancel the flight but thank god they didn't.

So that leaves me where I am now. It seemed like I had traded snow for rain because it was raining really badly here. Now I had no idea where I was going or what I was going to do.

I walked into a nearby forest and took off my backpack and the my clothes. I had kind of learned how to control my wolf. It took a few seconds but then suddenly I was running on all fours howling into the air.

I got scared when I suddenly heard more wolves howling back. I stopped running even. I could feel my heart pounding.

Then suddenly I saw a lot of wolves. Really really big ones. They were like three or four times my size. They were all staring at me as if I were an alien or something.

The two in the front, a large black wolf, and an even larger reddish brown wolf, stared at me curiously. They seemed to intelligent to be real wolves. Maybe they were like me. I wasn't sure. All I knew is that I was scared. They all just stood their staring at me like their was something wrong with me.

When the largest wolf, the reddish brown one, started walking toward me I ran like hell. I could hear all of them chasing after me and trying to catch me but I was too fast for them.

I didn't realize where I was going until it was too late. I had ended up on the highway and didn't realize it. One of the cars hit the right side of my body and broke what felt like every single bone on the right side of my body. I had also been to close to the edge and the force of the crash pushed me off the side of the highway.

I closed my eyes thinking that I was going to die. Then someone or something caught me just in time. I opened my eyes and looked around carefully. It was one of the wolves. The reddish brown colored wolf caught me by my left hind leg. He put me down for a second only to grab me by my neck like a dog or wolf does with puppies.

I tried to fight him but gave up quickly because I was in too much pain. He ran off while still holding onto me tightly. God only knows where he was takin me.

 **Please Review**


	2. Wolf

**Chapter 2: Wolf**

 **Melanie's POV**

I didn't know if it was the rain or my cries of pain that made him stop running but eventually he did. He kept on walking though and I got the feeling that he was searching for something. I just didn't know what it was. All I knew is that he was searching for something and I had no idea what it was.

I didn't figure it out until he had found it. It was a cave. When we were inside he placed me on the floor gently. I nearly lost my balance and fell over but he caught me in time and steadied me on my feet.

I started to kick his face but then he growled at me forcing me to stop. He walked over to the other side of the cave laid down. He didn't even bother to look at me.

I followed as fast as I could which wasn't very fast since I was basically limping. I laid down right next to him and snuggled into his warm body.

To my shock he picked me up and carried me to the other side of the cave and left me there before walking back. Again he looked away from me. As if he were trying to ignore me. Had I done something to annoy him? I wasn't sure.

He seemed slightly annoyed with me but I didn't care. I liked him and I was going to win him over. Besides even with my fur I was still cold and his body was very warm.

As soon as I laid down next to him again he did the same thing. We repeated the cycle a few more times until he reluctantly gave up and allowed me to lay down next to him and snuggle into his warm body. It was nice and comforting. He was like a warm blanket and pillow all in one.

I started to think about my mom and it made me want to cry. I missed her. I was sure that she didn't miss me though. She was probably really happy that I was gone. I wouldn't give her problems anymore. She was better off without me.

It didn't use to be like that. Before she hardly ever yelled at me or even got mad at me. When I was younger she used to read to me every single night. That was the only reason I would even go to bed. I loved listening to her voice tell me stories.

Mom never talked about the rest of my family though. It's the only thing she refused to tell me about. I had to have a dad though, right? Everyone has a daddy somewhere. I wish mom would tell me about mine.

My mom does say that I look exactly like she did when she was my age. I wonder if it's true. I really hoped that it was because she's beautiful and I want to be beautiful like her.

Thinking about my mom made me start crying. The tears started rolling down my face and I started to whimper a little.

I was surprised when the wolf started licking my face. Then he nuzzled me gently. Maybe he was finally warming up to me. I wasn't sure what it was but something about him made me feel safe and protected.

I yawned and closed my eyes and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

Something ice cold grabbed me while I was asleep. I woke up instantly and I did not like it one bit. I started to freak out which caused then caused the other wolf to wake up.

My captor was a teenage boy. He kind of looked like my mom and I. He had the same bronze hair color that we had for one.

I didn't like his ice cold hands one bit and I wished that he would put me down.

"Is that him? The new wolf?" This came from a different male voice. Like my captor he had pale skin and gold eyes. The main difference was his blond hair.

"Jacob says it is him" the boy holding me answered.

Okay I am not a him! I'm a girl!

"I don't know who he is though I can't read his mind either just like the rest of the pack can't hear what he's thinking"

Why do they keep assuming I'm a boy? It's annoying.

The guy holding me squeezed me a little too hard so in response I bit his arm hard enough to make him yell and drop me.

The other wolf caught me before I could hit the ground. It almost sounded like the wolf was laughing.

"It's not funny Jacob" the bronze haired kid said. So Jacob was the wolf's name?

Jacob just licked and nuzzled me affectionately. If I hadn't won him over before I was certain that I had now.

"That little guy certainly is feisty and strong" he said.

A. I'm not a boy.

B. I'm still injured.

"We're going to need to sedate him then" the blond guy said.

I was beyond annoyed at them for calling me a 'him' all the time. So I rolled over onto my back so that I could show them that I was a girl.

"What is he doing?" The blond guy asked.

"She" the bronze hairs kid corrected.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean he is really a she. I can't read her mind but I'm guessing she was just annoyed that he kept calling her a he"

Jacob helped me get back to my feet and urged me to walk to them but I refused. So then Jacob just picked me up and carried me to them.

The last thing I remember was the blond man sticking a needle into my body.

 **Please Review**


	3. Frantic Mother

**Chapter 3: Frantic Mother**

 **Nessie's POV**

I was about to go crazy. Or kill someone. Or maybe I was about to go crazy and then kill someone. The only thing I was absolutely certain of is that my daughter. My precious baby girl had been missing for God only knows how long and I had no idea where she was!

All I knew is that when I woke up this morning she was gone. At first I thought she had just gone outside and started wandering around as she played Pokemon Go on her iPhone. She had become obsessed with searching for those little imaginary critters on her phone.

When I tried calling her I discovered that her phone was still in her room. I looked through her room for any piece of information on where she might have gone. The only thing I discovered was a missing backpack and missing clothes.

I began to search frantically for her all over town. I was getting more and more frantic as time passed. I got the police involved hoping they could find some clues about her disappearance.

I had never been so scared in all of my life. My daughter, my only daughter had gone missing in the middle of the night and no one can tell me where she went! She was only eight years old. She was so young, so small and vulnerable. Anything could or could have happened to her and I wasn't there to protect her!

This was all my fault. I had been way to hard on her lately. Maybe I had punished her more then I should have lately. Her grades had been slipping and she had a tendency to come home late after school with no explanation whatsoever. Her behavior as of late had been driving me crazy and I yelled at her a lot. Yesterday had been the worst though. After dinner she asked me to make more food for her. She wasn't disrespectful or rude. She had asked me politely but something in me had just kind of snapped and I yelled at her nonstop for an hour straight about her slipping grades and her behavior.

She ran to her room and cried. I never saw her again that evening. I was fine with that. I was too upset to even look at her let alone talk to her.

Now I would give anything to see my daughter again. To hold her and hug her and give her a million kisses. I would do anything to have her back and know that she was okay. Her grades and her behavior didn't matter to me anymore. The only thing that did matter was finding her and bringing her home where she was safe and sound.

I took a deep breath. Part of me thought that maybe this was just karma biting me in the ass for what I did so many years ago. On the night before my sixth birthday I ran away from home.

Why did I run away? Because I had just discovered that I was pregnant. My parents had told me so many times that I should wait until marriage before having a baby.

My parents, especially my father, stressed just how important it is to wait until after I was married before getting pregnant. I was so scared of what they'd do when they found out that I had already gotten pregnant.

Then there was Jacob. The love of my life and father of my baby. He was always saying that he never wanted kids. Every time I mentioned the idea of having children he would say that he didn't want to have kids. I however did want kids. He never asked me what I wanted though and I was afraid he'd leave me if I ever did tell him I wanted to have babies.

For all of these reasons I got on birth control. I purchased over the counter birth control pills rather then just go straight to my grandfather for advice. I didn't want anyone to know what I was doing.

Needless to say the birth control failed. When I realized I was pregnant I knew that I wanted to have my baby and raise my baby. I loved Melanie from the very moment I knew of her existence and I would do anything for her.

I didn't want to hurt my family or Jacob with this. Nor did I want them to try to force me to get an abortion. So instead I ran away before anyone could find out. Ran away the day before my sixth birthday. It was a split second decision so no one saw it coming. I left my family and Jacob without saying anything.

So I moved to Anchorage, Alaska. Nine months later I gave birth to my baby girl. Having my baby is the best decision I have ever made. Right after I turned seven and stopped growing I also stopped getting my period. So now I'm not even sure I could have another baby if I wanted.

Now here I was searching frantically for my runaway daughter. Is this karma paying me back for what I did? Technically I was even younger then my daughter when I ran away.

I didn't know what it was but all I knew is that I wanted my daughter back home with me safe and sound.

Later on in the day I had gotten a call from one of the police officers stating that a little girl that matched my daughter's description had been spotted on airport surveillance video.

So that's where I was currently. At the airport trying to find out what the hell was going on and trying not to murder the security people that had allowed my daughter in here without any kind of questioning.

I heard someone quickly approaching me. I looked up and saw a young woman walking nervously over to me. Her heart beating even faster then mine. She was from one of the airlines.

"Um ma'am I'm afraid I have some news for you" Oh yeah she was definitely scared.

"What?" I ask trying to contain the panic in my voice.

"It seems that your daughter got onto a flight to Seattle last night-"

"What?!" I yelled.

"We saw her last night and-"

"And you didn't bother to stop her?!" I was furious.

"Well nothing looked suspicious so we didn't think-"

"On what planet is a little girl walking in an airport ALONE in the middle of the night not suspicious?! How could you not think to stop her and question her?! For goodness sakes she's a little girl and you didn't think anything was wrong?!"

For the first time in my life I actually wanted to murder someone. How could they let this happen?!"

"Put me on the next flight to Seattle! Now!"

"I'm sorry ma'am I can't do that. There's too much snow out at right now. It's too dangerous and none of the planes are flying-"

"I don't care! I need-"

"Ma'am please calm down!"

"Calm down?! You want me to calm down when you allowed my eight year old daughter to fly to Seattle alone?! You want me to calm down when I have no idea where she's at or what she's doing?!"

"Ma'am-"

"What's to stop me from suing the hell out of you, this airline and this whole damned airport for allowing this to happen?!"

"Well" she said. "Judging by what you're wearing I'd say you don't have money for a decent lawyer"

How I didn't kill the woman right then and there was beyond me. It's true. I had a low paying job as a cashier at my local supermarket. All of my clothes as well as my daughter's were cheap. Purchased at second hand stores where everything was used. Everything I wore would've caused aunt Alice to bury me alive honestly. I gave up the Cullen luxuries when I ran away because I didn't want them to find me.

However I could access the money if I wanted to

The lady kept staring at me with a smug expression. Thinking she had won.

"Oh believe me I have the money and power to sue the hell out of you, this airline, and this airport. Oh and dear lord have mercy on you if anything happens to my daughter"

 **Please Review**


	4. Shocked

**Chapter 4: Shocked**

 **Melanie's POV**

I wasn't sure where I was or what happened. I opened my eyes a little and bright light shined right through them causing me to shut them tightly.

I opened them again but this time a little more slowly. I lifted my head a little bit and the first thing I realized was that I was still a wolf.

Then I remembered the needle and I began to freak out. I pawed at the table I was on anxiously and I began to cry. Immediately cold hands held me still.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay little one. Please calm down"

The man's voice had an instant calming affect on me. It was that same blond man from the cave earlier. He was the one that made me fall asleep in the first place.

I took deep calming breaths as I looked around the room. I spotted a picture that caught my attention. It was a little girl that looked exactly like me. We even had the same bronze curly hair. My mom always says I look exactly like she did when she was my age. Could this be my mom? No it couldn't be her. Could it?

I gasped in shock when a pair of ice cold hands grabbed me and gently laid me on my side. He gently pressed on different parts of my body.

"Carlisle what's wrong with her?"

I instantly looked at the huge man that walked in. Huge wasn't even a good enough word to describe him actually.

"Jacob It's just as I feared all the bones on the right half of her body did break and then healed incorrectly"

"So what're you suggesting?"

"He's suggesting that she needs to have her bones re-broken to induce proper healing much the same way he did to you dog"

I growled at the bronze haired boy. I didn't like the way he called Jacob a dog. Jacob was my friend.

Jacob smiled at my reaction but the kid with the bronze hair wasn't happy about it.

"Jacob, Edward enough already. Will you two ever learn to get along? I'm honestly surprised that after all this time you still feel the same way about each other. When will the both of you let it go?"

I felt the sudden urge to start singing the song Let it Go from Frozen. Every time I hear those three words I just want to start singing that song.

"Anyway" Carlisle says. "I'm going to need her to phase back because I still haven't gone to vet school" he laughed.

Phase? What did that mean?

Jacob must have noticed the confused look on my face because he looked at me and said "he wants you to turn human again"

Turn human in front of all these guys? Turn into a naked human girl in front of all these grown guys? No way. No way was that going to happen.

"Oh I just remembered" Jacob said. "I found your backpack in the woods earlier. I'll bring it to you and we'll leave you alone as you change"

I nodded. I could do that. All of the guys left. Jacob came back a few seconds later with my bag. I had to remember to thank him later on.

As soon as I heard the door close I concentrated on becoming human again. It took longer and it was a lot more painful this time then it was other times. Maybe it's because something really is wrong with my bones. I was scared to have them re-broken though.

Once I was a little girl again I carefully got up. I opened my bag and got a t-shirt and a pair of underwear. Then I put on my shirt and jeans. I looked at my hair in the mirror but unfortunately there wasn't much I could do about it.

I had wanted to get a haircut after I started turning into a wolf. Sometimes I think having longer hair meant I would have longer fur as a wolf. I didn't know for sure. All I did know is that I didn't like long hair or long fur. Unfortunately my mom wouldn't let me get it cut. So I was stuck this way.

I could hear several voices talking outside. I walked outside slowly and carefully. Trying to figure out how to navigate the hallways. Once I heard the voices get louder I knew I was going the right way.

I listened carefully. Four of them sounded like women and five of them sounded like men. I only recognized three of the men's voices.

"She's coming" I heard one of them say.

As soon as they all saw me they all froze and dropped whatever stuff they were holding. They were all definitely shocked by something about me. I just didn't know what it was about me that shocked them so much. All they did was stare.

They were all pale white and had those strange golden eyes. They reminded me of my mom's friends the Denali family. They lived in Denali, Alaska which was several hours away from where we lived in Anchorage. We visited them and they visited us several times a year. They never changed.

I glared at Edward when I saw him staring at me. I didn't like him very much when I first met him and after being mean to Jacob I liked him even less. Maybe I should bite him again next chance I get.

The woman standing next to Edward looked like she was about to cry for some reason. She was a very beautiful woman.

She was the first one to move. She walked toward me with such grace and beauty that it would've embarrassed any ballerina that saw her.

I didn't move at all as she walked to me. I didn't even move when she picked me up and held me. It reminded me of my own mom. It made me want to cry.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"It's okay" I didn't want to see her sad.

"You look just like my daughter. Exactly like her"

"Really?"

"Her name was Renesmee. I'm Bella. What's your name little one?"

"It's Melanie. Wait did you say Renesmee? That's my mom's name"

"Your what?"

"My mom. Only she likes being called Nessie"

"Melanie how old are you?" she asked me curiously.

"I'm eight years old"

"You're eight years old? You can turn into a wolf? You're mother's name is Renesmee?"

"Yes. Why?"

I also wanted to know why everyone was suddenly staring at Jacob. Jacob who was now staring at me with wide eyes.

"That's it I'm going to kill you you mutt!" Edward yelled.

I panicked and broke free from Bella. I exploded into a wolf. I ran and stood in front of Jacob defensively.

It was very chaotic and the only thing I could understand clearly was that everyone was trying to stop Edward.

Jacob, who had also turned into a wolf again, grabbed me and took me to safety outside of the house.

 **Please Review**


	5. Insane With Worry

**Chapter 5: Insane With Worry**

 **Nessie's POV**

I felt like I was going to go insane with worry. I was going to lose my mind. I knew where my daughter was but that was it. Nothing else.

I didn't know if she was okay or not. I didn't know if she was alone or if someone had found her and was taking care of her. Or if she had been found by someone that was trustworthy! Oh dear lord what if someone was hurting her and I couldn't do anything to stop it?!

When I looked around her room all I wanted to do was cry. If I wasn't worrying myself to death I was crying. I looked outside of her window. The snow had nearly turned into a blizzard now which made flying and driving safely to Seattle impossible for me.

The police had sent out a warning with a picture of my daughter over to the Seattle police department letting them know to keep an eye out for my daughter but so far we hadn't heard anything from them.

I couldn't just sit here and do nothing though. There had to be something that I could do because doing nothing was driving me crazy.

I had an idea hit me like a ton of bricks. I couldn't drive safely out in this storm but I knew someone who could. The Denalis. They were my closest friends and the only ones that could help me get to Seattle right now. With their vampire vision they would have no trouble seeing through this blizzard. Unlike me. My half human vision limited me a lot. Actually I'd say it was much closer to a human's vision then it was all those years ago.

After running away from my family I sort of lost touch with my vampire half. At least that's my theory. I couldn't see as good, hear as good, smell as good, or run as fast as I used to. I'm not as strong as I used to be either. Also, I hadn't tasted blood of any kind since before I got pregnant.

I think it's safe to say that in order for me to fully blend in with humans I had let my human half take over while my vampire half just slipped away. The only way you'd know I was different is the fact that I don't age. I guess I'm just an immortal human if that makes any sense at all.

When I first ran into the Denali family here I was terrified they'd call my family and tell them where I was. They promised me they wouldn't say anything about me or Melanie to my family and I was thankful for that. At first I was scared they wouldn't keep their promise to me but once a few months had passed and my family didn't come I was able to breathe again. They had kept my secret. They visited us and we visited them because they were the closest thing I had to family now.

I picked up my phone and quickly dialed Tanya's number.

"Tanya I need your help urgently" I said just as she answered the phone.

"Nessie what is it? What's wrong?" she could sense the urgency in my voice.

"It's Melanie she's missing and I need your help-"

"What happened to her?"

"She ran away. Somehow she got on a plane to Seattle" Anger overcame me again as I remembered what happened at the airport a few short hours ago. I still had every intention to sue that damned airline for allowing this to happen tony daughter.

"Are you sure she's in Seattle?"

"Yes I'm sure. The airport confirmed it earlier. The only problem is that it's snowing so hard here that it's impossible for me to fly out or drive safely that's why I need your help"

"Nessie don't worry we're coming for you right now and we'll take you there"

"Thank you" I could breathe a little easier now.

"Nessie there's one more thing that you should know though. It's about your family"

"What about them?"

"They're in Seattle right now"

I actually dropped my phone in shock. My family, that I've been avoiding for the past nine years, was in the very place that I was going.

"They are where?" I choked out nervously after picking up my phone again.

"Seattle, Washington"

It felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest.

"Oh my god" I finally said.

"They just moved there recently. We don't have their new phone numbers yet if not I'd call them and explain the whole situation right now"

I wouldn't have stopped her from calling either. At this point I wouldn't have cared if my family found me. They could have helped me look for her.

"There's always a chance we won't see them. We can try to avoid them" Tanya said.

"No" I said. "No more running and avoiding"

"You're right. It's just your not the only one with secrets Nessie. When you ran away they asked us to help them look for you and to let them know if we ever found you. They've been calling twice a month for the past nine years to see if we've heard from or seen you. Whenever they visited us it was an enormous effort to keep you out of our thoughts so your dad wouldn't suspect anything"

Now I understood the Denali's fear. They had been lying to my family for the past nine years. Now their lies were about to be discovered.

To say the least my family was not going to be happy.

 **Should I do the next chapter in Jacob's point of view? Please let me know in a review.**


	6. Shock

**Chapter 6: Shock**

 **Jacob's POV**

I couldn't understand it. I couldn't understand anything that was going on. I couldn't be a father. There was no way that I was a father. I would've known. Wouldn't I?

I looked at the small furry wolf pup standing before me. Wagging her tail furiously. Wolf pup. She was definitely unique. Girls don't usually phase, especially not at her age. How could it happen to a little girl? It wasn't normal. More importantly why couldn't the pack and I hear what she was thinking?

I couldn't really be her father. Could I? No. But then why did I feel connected to her? Why did I feel the urge to protect her? The urge I had to protect her was strong.

As a human she looked just like my Nessie except with all the powers of a wolf instead of a vampire. Oh who was I kidding? She was Nessie's daughter and she was my daughter as well. I had a kid that I didn't even know existed.

What I didn't understand was why Nessie disappeared all those years ago instead of telling me. When she went missing I nearly went insane. It's nothing short of a bonafide miracle that I managed to hold onto any semblance of sanity all these years.

I had never imagined myself as a father. Never wanted to be a father as a matter of fact. With the exception of Nessie I found most kids to be annoying little creatures. So I decided that I never wanted to have one. I had told Nessie that before as well.

A horrible realization hit me right then and there. That was the reason she chose not to tell me the truth. That was the reason that she had left. She was pregnant with my child and she was afraid of how I'd react. Every time the subject of kids came up I always told Nessie that I never wanted to have them and that pretty much ended the conversation right there. But had I ever considered what she wanted?

No. The answer was plain and simple. I had never once asked Nessie if she wanted to have children one day. I had thought only of myself. How could I not think of my imprint and what she wanted? How could I be so selfish that I didn't even think to ask her what she wanted?

I looked at my daughter now and instantly regretted not asking Nessie what she wanted. For not being open to the idea of having a kid. I already loved her. I wanted to protect her, help her, and raise her.

The instant I went to lay down she quickly followed and laid down right next to me. I noticed that she was dirty and my first instinct was to lick her clean.

I think she was enjoying the experience. It seemed to relax her even more.

I had to admit that she had won me over even before I found out that she was my daughter. At first I thought she was just going to be another annoying kid. Especially when she kept on insisting to sleep next to me. I couldn't stop myself from warming up to her and giving in though. When she bit Edward that only won me over even more. As far as I was concerned she could bite Edward anytime she wanted to.

Speaking of Edward he had not reacted well at all to the news that I had gotten his daughter pregnant. Melanie and I didn't dare to head back to the house anytime soon.

It scared me the he almost hurt my daughter. It would've been unintentional of course since his attack was meant for me. But still. He could've seriously hurt her if not worse. It was better to wait until he cooled down a bit before we went back.

I made her stay behind while I hunted that night. Her stomach would not stop growling and I couldn't help but wonder when the last time she ate was. She looked at the deer I dragged back with curiosity. It occured to me that this must be her first time eating in her wolf form.

I pushed her gently toward the animal encouraging her to eat it. Once she finally took that first bite there was no way I would have been able to get her to stop. Together we ate every last bite of that animal. We fell asleep content that night.

I noticed her absence immediately the next morning and worry quickly overcame me. Luckily I found he'd quickly. She was hiding behind some bushes. I grabbed her before she had a chance to escape again.

I looked quickly to my left and that's when I noticed what she had been looking at in the first place and I nearly dropped my daughter in shock.

It was Nessie. She was sitting in the passenger side of a car that had stalled. The driver wasn't there. Just Nessie. She was dead asleep.

I didn't even realize what I was doing as I walked down the road toward her. I nudged her gently which caused her to wake up. Then for the first time in nearly a decade we looked into each other's eyes.

 **Please Review**


	7. Breathless

**Chapter 7: Breathless**

 **Nessie's POV**

I was looking into his eyes. I had to pinch myself to make sure that I wasn't still asleep and dreaming. I wasn't dreaming. This was real. He was real.

I looked deep into his eyes for any sign of what he might be thinking. I found none. Did he still love me? Or did he hate me for leaving the way I did? The love I felt for him exploded inside of me. The affect he had on me today was the same affect he had on me all those years ago and it still left me feeling breathless.

He started nudging me urgently. He pushed something into my arms. A small wolf. Really small. Like a puppy. That was odd.

I looked more closely at the creature and gasped in shock when I recognized my daughter's eyes. My heart started racing as the small wolf looked at me curiously.

"Melanie?"

I knew my the young wolf's reaction that I had guessed correctly. She wagged her tail furiously and started licking my face eagerly. I hugged her fiercely with the intention of never letting go ever again. I started to cry. I was so happy to have my daughter back in my arms. Words couldn't even begin to describe how I felt.

Now my daughter's crazy behavior made sense. Her mood swings, behavior, late night disappearances, and her sudden increase in appetite. It all made sense now. She had inherited her father's wolfy genes and for some unknown reason she had phased.

My poor girl had gone through so much and I didn't help her at all. Why did she phase so young? What would even make her angry enough to trigger her phasing?

I would have to talk with her later to find out exactly what was happening. All I knew is that my girl was back where she belonged. In her mother's arms. I had been really hard on her lately and I was sure that wasn't helping her at all.

I squeezed my daughter tightly one more time and have her a million kisses. I let her know just how much I loved her and missed her.

Jacob watched us curiously. He wasn't stupid. I was sure that he had figured it out by now. I just wish that I knew what he was thinking. Did he hate me? Did he think I ruined his life by having his baby? What was he thinking? Oh I would give anything to have my dad's power right now.

Jacob nudged me gently. I ran my hand through his fur just as I had done many times before. When he licked my face gently I knew right then and there that he didn't hate me. Did he think I ruined his life? Did he still love me? Those were the questions that still weighed heavily on my mind.

I don't know how long we stood there until Jacob suddenly started walking away.

"Jacob!" I called out.

He stopped and looked back at me. He motioned for me to follow him. Or at least that's what I thought he wanted me to do. He didn't budge an inch.

Then I figured it out. He wanted me to ride on his back the way I used to.

I glanced back and saw that the Denalis were still not back yet. We were having car trouble and that's why we had stopped in the first place. What could be taking them so long?

Jacob ever so carefully and gently took our daughter from me and held her firmly in his mouth. It felt weird to sit on Jacob's back again after so long but I still loved it. M

The feeling was exhilarating when he took off running. Then I started to feel really dizzy as everything seemed to blur past us. It had been way too long and I had become way too human since I had last done this.

Jacob skidded to a halt and my dizziness and nausea only seemed to increase tenfold.

Once I was at least 90% sure that I wasn't going to throw up I finally looked up. When I did I was met with the sight of eight faces that I had not seen in nearly nine years.

I swallowed nervously.

 **Please Review**


	8. Reunion

**Chapter 8: Reunion**

 **Nessie's POV**

I looked around anxiously. My heart felt like it was skipping several beats. The blood felt like it was draining from my face.

I hadn't seen my family since the day before my sixth birthday. Now here I was nearly a decade later standing in front of them all again. Happy yet scared at the same time. Scared because I had a hell of a lot of explaining to do but I had no idea how to go about doing it.

They seemed just as shocked to see me as I was to see them. My mom looked like she was about to cry. I had to fight my own tears back.

I decided to be the one to make the first move. I got off of Jacob's back slowly and carefully. Every step I took was a hard one. It was scary. I was terrified that my family wouldn't accept me back into their lives after everything.

Then, and without saying a single word, I was in my mother's arms for the first time in years.

Her ice cold body took me by surprise. I guess after all this time I just wasn't used to it anymore. I didn't care though. I had missed my mom so much over the years. I had cried often thinking that I would never see her or my father ever again.

One look told me everything that I needed to know. She still loved me today as much as she did the day I disappeared.

"Mom?"

"Baby" she whispered.

"Mom I'm so sorry" I cried.

She hugged me even tighter. The force of her strength took me by surprise. I hugged her with every ounce of strength that I had.

I never even saw it coming but suddenly I was out of my mother's arms and into my father's. I should've seen it coming. I used to be able to sense my father coming up behind me. My reflexes use to be a hell of a lot faster then what they were now.

"Daddy!"

"Oh Renesmee Carlie Cullen don't you ever do this to us again young lady!" dad scolded before hugging me fiercely.

"I'm so sorry dad" I bawled. "I love you"

"I love you to Nessie. Don't ever leave like that again" I could've sworn that my father was about to start crying to. It certainly seemed that way.

Next thing I know I'm in Jacob's arms. I hadn't even realized that he left to go phase.

Dear Lord I had nearly forgotten just how big Jacob was. By big I mean tall and muscular. Unlike the rest of my family Jacob actually was crying. It was as if I could actually feel all of his pain from over those years.

My whole family took turns hugging me. It was clear that they all still loved me and were willing to welcome me back with open arms. They were willing to forgive what I had done even though I had hurt them so badly.

I knew they wanted an explanation for my disappearance. They deserved an explanation for what I had done.

"Nessie why did you run away like that?" mom was the first to ask.

All eyes were on me waiting for an explanation. I looked at my daughter, who was still a wolf. She looked up at me curiously. I could only wonder what was going through her mind right now.

"Was it because you got pregnant? Where have you been all this time?" dad added.

"Yes it was dad. I've been in Alaska this whole time. More specifically Anchorage"

"Why did you do it Nessie? Why didn't you just tell us the truth from beginning?" Jacob asked me, his voice full of emotion.

"Because I was afraid that's why. I was afraid of how everyone was going to react including you Jacob. You kept saying that you never wanted kids Jacob and everyone else kept telling me to wait until I was married before I got intimate and had kids. Every single one of you kept saying that. I was scared of what would happen when everyone found out that I had gotten pregnant. I was scared that you would all get upset and then force me to get an abortion-"

"Nessie we would never do such a thing!" mom said. "We would've been a little disappointed maybe but that's it. We would never force you to abort your baby how can you even think that?!"

Everyone started whispering among themselves which irritated the hell out of me because I couldn't hear what they were saying. Ten years ago I would've been able to but not today.

Dad looked at me curiously but didn't say anything.

Next it was grandpa that spoke. "Nessie I think we need to have a serious discussion about this at home. Just follow us" something about my grandfather's voice put me at ease. I knew this conversation was far from over but it was clear that my family loved me and would accept me back. That's all that really mattered to me.

Before I could say another word everyone disappeared. Including Jacob and Melanie. I tried to chase after them in the direction that they had gone in.

It took two minutes of running as fast as I could before I had to stop to catch my breath. I grasped onto my side to ease the pain. Not only had I completely lost touch with my vampire side but I was out of running shape even by human standards apparently.

"Nessie?"

I jumped when I heard my father's voice.

"Dad? Oh thank God"

"Nessie what happened? Are you okay?" he looked concerned.

"I'm okay. I'm just way more human then vampire at the moment" I said between breaths.

"Interesting. Very interesting. Well your grandfather will be happy" he mused.

"About what?" I wheezed out.

"You know how much your grandfather loves research. This new development will stir his curiosity indeed"

I looked up at my dad and couldn't help the smile that formed on my face.

 **Please Review**


	9. Love is Eternal

**Chapter 9: Love is Eternal**

 **Nessie's POV**

My dad offered to give me a ride on his back while he ran all the way back to the house. I declined his offer though. First of allI had no desire to experience that intense dizziness again and second I was happy to spend time alone with my father. When I was little we had a lot of daddy-daughter time where we would just spend time alone together. Just the two of us. It was just one of the many things I missed immensely. I loved my family and no amount of time would change that.

When I looked at my father and saw how happy he was to see me I still couldn't understand it. How could he forgive me so easily after what I had done? All this time I thought it was better that I had left without telling them the truth. Spare them the disappointment and heartache my pregnancy would've caused. I had thought for sides they'd try to make every abort my baby.

"Nessie please-"

"Daddy I'm so sorry" I cried. He just hugged me tightly.

"Nessie I can't believe you thought that your pregnancy would cause more heartache then leaving us without a word" Dad shook his head. "Nessie we love you and no matter what you do or what happens we will always love you and help you. We are a family. Don't you realize how worried and scared we've been all these years? We had no idea what happened to you and that terrified us. Your mother was never the same after you left and neither was I"

I couldn't stop myself from thinking of my own daughter. My little Melanie and what her running away had done to me. I was hysterical. It was a miracle that I was able to keep it together at all these past few days. The only thing that did hold me together was the fact that little eight year old daughter was out there alone where anything could happen to her. The possible danger she was in. She was only eight years old for goodness sakes!

"And you were only six when you did that to us Nessie. You were six when you put us through that same hell you've been through these past few days"

I wanted to argue and say that unlike my daughter I aged way faster then humans. I was smarter and older then my appearance suggested. However I couldn't argue with him because he was right. I was only six years old. I was still their baby. I lacked any real world experience at that age. Hell I had only just started going to high school for the first time ever. I could've just as easily screwed up and done something wrong. Made a bad decision and ended up in real danger.

All I could do was cry. Only now did I truly understand the pain that I had caused my family. My dad just hugged me and comforted me.

"Dad I still don't understand how you can just forgive me after all the pain I've caused"

"Because your my daughter Nessie. Your mine and your mother's daughter and no matter what you do we will always forgive you. Our love for you is eternal baby. We're just happy that you're alive and that you're back where you belong. With us"

I took several deep breaths as we continued to walk.

"What about my daughter? How does everyone feel about her?"

Dad just smiled at me. "She's already loved just as much as any other member of our family. I imagine Carlisle must be finally treating her right now"

I stopped. "Wait. What do you mean 'finally treating her'? What happened?!"

Once he explained to me what happened when she first arrived and how nearly half of the bones in her body need to be re-broken I nearly lost my mind. But if there's anyone I trusted to take care of my daughter's medical issues it was my grandfather.

"Nessie I still can't believe you thought we would've tried to make you abort her" dad said disbelievingly.

"You were so dead set against pre marriage sex and pregnancy that I was scared you and mom would try to force me to get one" I admitted.

Dad stopped for a minute and so did I. "Nessie we never told you about what happened during your mother's pregnancy did we? I never told you what I wanted at first did I?"

"No" I said in confusion. What exactly did this have to do with my fears of having an abortion forced on me and my baby?

He sighed. "I think that's a story that your mother and I should tell you together. As painful as it is you deserve to know and it will explain perfectly why your mom and I would never even try to force you to get an abortion"

I was confused but I didn't say anything. I suddenly remembered the Denalis. They were probably waiting for me back at the car by now. They had to be back already.

"Wait a minute!" dad suddenly yelled. "What do the Denalis have to do with this?!"

Oh crap I forgot about my dad's mind reading abilities for a minute!

"Dad I've got a confession to make. While we were living in Alaska Melanie and I ran into the Denalis. We've visit each other often and I made them promise they wouldn't say anything to you-"

"You mean to tell me that the've known where you were this whole time and never said anything! We've been calling twice a month asking if they had any new information and they've been lying to us!"

Oh hell the shit was about to hit the fan!

 **Please Review**


	10. Jacob

**Chapter 10: Jacob**

 **Nessie's POV**

My dad took off running in search of the Denali clan. I sighed heavily and shook my head. The ensuing confrontation between them and my family was not going to be good. In fact, it was going to get downright ugly. I was actually scared of what my father and the rest of my family would do to the Denalis when they encountered them again. Yikes was all I could say.

Meanwhile I was now lost here and I had no idea where the hell I was going. I couldn't track my family, I couldn't run fast enough to catch up to them, hell I couldn't even call them!

I kicked a stone in frustration. That's when I noticed that Jacob was standing in the bushes. Not as a human though. The massive wolf walked over to me and nudged me gently. His mere presence made me smile. I threw my arms around him and he licked my face affectionately.

"Oh Jacob" I sighed. "I don't understand how you don't hate me right now. I mean I left you. I kept your daughter from you. How do you not hate me Jacob?"

He looked at me like I was crazy or something. Maybe I was crazy. After all how could I believe that there was even a remote possibility that he still loved me.

"You're right" I sighed sadly. "It is crazy to even think you can still love me after what I did to you"

Then he left me standing there. Yeah, that was just further proof that I was right.

I took a deep breath. Jacob hating me for what I did? I certainly deserved it. I would love him and he would hate me.

"Nessie!"

My heart stopped when I heard Jacob's voice. I turned around and saw him running toward me. He threw his arms around me in a tight embrace as soon as he caught up to me.

"Nessie you are crazy to even think that I'm capable of hating you. I love you Nessie. I love you with every fiber of my being. That has not and will not ever change"

"Jacob how can you still-"

"Nessie how can I ever stop loving you? It's impossible"

"But I've caused you so much pain. I lied to you. I ran away. I kept our daughter a secret from you"

"Nessie stop. I've made my fair share of mistakes to. I should've never said that I didn't want to have kids without listening to you and what you wanted. If anything it's my fault that you felt the need to run away in the first place. If I would've just talked to you and asked what you wanted then none of this would've ever happened"

"I still should've told you the truth" I countered. "I should have told you the truth from the very beginning instead of running away and causing so much pain. I was just scared-"

"That I wouldn't want our baby?" Jacob questioned. "Ness you have no idea how sorry I am. I'm so sorry for ever making you feel that I would not accept our baby. This whole thing is my fault-"

"Jacob please stop. This isn't your fault. I'm the one who ran away. This is 100% my fault"

He was about to argue when I said "Jacob please don't. You're not going to win this ok?"

"Okay but just so you know you're 100% wrong"

"Jacob" I warned.

"Okay okay I'm letting it go. The important thing is that you and Melanie are here now. She's a wonderful girl Nessie. Even though I just met her I already love her. I think you've done a fantastic job wit her"

I smiled happily. "Thank you Jacob"

"I have you and our daughter now. You two are moving here aren't you?" he suddenly looked very worried.

I gulped nervously. I wanted to move back. I seriously did. It's just that I had some very serious issues at home.

I'm in serious debt right now because all the loans I've taken out just to be able to pay all of my bills. The bank is even threatening a lawsuit if I don't start paying them more soon.

That's not even the worst of my problems. No. I'm a suspect in a crime that I did not even commit.

I work as a cashier at a supermarket that's being investigated for poisoning. A couple of months ago several people died for eating meat that had been contaminated with rat poison. For some reason people believe that I was the one that did it. The police even seem to be investigating me more then my co-workers. The worst part is that I can't even afford a good lawyer to help me.

"Nessie?"

I snapped back to the present.

"Sorry Jake I don't know what I'm going to do right now"

"Nessie are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine" I lied. I hadn't thought about my problems since my daughter's disappearance. I had been solely focused on finding my daughter so I hadn't given a single thought to my problems the past few days but now that I had found my daughter I, well, I don't know.

"Nessie I know you're lying. Please tell me what's going on"

"It's nothing Jacob. Really" I hated lying to him but I couldn't run the risk of the rest of my family finding out. Why burden then with problems? I've caused my family enough anguish for a life time. Maybe even a few lifetimes. I didn't want to add more problems on top of that.

"Well Nessie here we are"

Yes here we are indeed.

 **Please Review**


	11. Party

**Chapter 11: Party**

 **Nessie's POV**

Would you believe me if I told you that my aunt could organize a party in less than thirty minutes? Well she could. Aunt Alice is a force to be reckoned with when it came to organizing parties.

To say that my family was overjoyed to have me back would be the understatement of the century. The same could be said for the way that I felt about being back with my family.

My mom couldn't seem to keep her arms off of me. She just kept hugging me at random moments and honestly I wouldn't have it any other way. I listened to my mom's story about her pregnancy with me. That's when I finally understood why neither she nor any other member of my family ever would've tried to force me to abort my baby.

My grandfather was particularly interested in my physiological changes just like my father had predicted. I couldn't move as fast, see as good, hear as good, and my reflexes were definitely way slower then they used to be. The same could be said of my strength. My strength had weakened. Everything about me had weakened.

My physiological changes had completely baffled and worried my family. I hadn't really given much thought to my changes over the years until now.

I couldn't help but smile when I saw Melanie bonding with the rest of my family; especially her father. I didn't even need to tell her the truth. She had already figured it out on her own. She only needed me to confirm what she had already known. The two of them seemed inseparable.

I sighed. I still had no idea how I was going to get back home without my family asking me any questions. I couldn't stay here with all the serious problems I was facing back home. But I didn't want my family to know what I was going through. I had already caused them enough grief for a few life times. Besides how would they react if they knew there was a real possibility of me getting arrested? I was innocent but still the police want to blame someone for the poisoning and deaths and I couldn't afford a decent lawyer to defend me.

"Nessie are you okay?" Mom asked, looking extremely worried.

"I'm fine mom. Don't worry about me" I said.

"Young lady I'm your mother. It's my job to worry about you. If something is bothering you please let me know"

Moms. They'll never stop worrying about you no matter what. Even if you completely abandoned them for years they'll still love you and worry about you.

"I'm okay mom. Really I am" I couldn't tell if I was trying to convince her or myself at this point.

"I still can't believe you're really here" she whispered. "I'm so happy but it still feels so surreal"

"I know the feeling mom. I feel the same way. We're all together again and that makes me extremely happy"

"Together. That's exactly how it should be. Now we can be a family again" she smiled happily.

Getting away from my family was definitely going to be extremely difficult. Perhaps even impossible.

No. I couldn't think about this right now. I had to guard my thoughts very carefully. My dad might be listening in. Speaking of my dad where was he? He was taking an awfully long time coming back.

"You haven't heard from dad have you mom?"

She shook her head. "No I haven't and honestly I'm starting to get a little worried. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

I took a deep breath. "Well he wasn't exactly happy when I told him the Denalis knew the truth"

"Yes and neither am I" she added.

I had already told my family that the Denails knew the truth and to say they were unhappy would be a huge understatement. If it weren't for the fact that Jacob was holding our daughter he would have exploded when I confessed that truth.

"Still your father should have been back by now already"

"Maybe he's gotten tired of Aunt Alice's parties" I joked.

"It's a welcome home party she did just for you Nessie. I doubt your father would want to miss that"

"I don't know but I hope he hurried back. I miss him"

"Still the same ole daddy's girl" mom said with a smile on her face.

"I don't think that's ever going to change mom. No matter how old I get"

"I don't think your dad would have it any other way either"

I didn't see my father for the rest of the evening sadly. However I still managed to have a good time with everyone. I was able to forget my worries at least for a little while.

At 10pm Melanie and I I were nearly dead from exhaustion. My mom gave me some of her pajamas and Melanie some of my old pajamas from when I was physically her size.

I held my girl close to me as we fell asleep.

I was awoken suddenly by someone urgently shaking my body with ice cold hands. It was Carlisle.

"Grandpa what's going on?"

"Actually that's exactly what I would like to know. What is going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about grandpa" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"While everyone else decided to go look for your father I stayed behind to take care of you and Melanie. When I heard a phone ring I thought it was one of them calling however when I answered I realized that the phone was yours rather then mine. One of your friends called to tell you that the police are looking for you right now at this very moment"

I had no idea what I was going to say or do now. I was trapped.

 **Please Review**


	12. The Truth

**Chapter 12: The Truth**

 **Nessie's POV**

I gulped nervously. My grandfather, being the ever so patient man that he is, waited for me to begin explaining myself. I could tell he was worried and that's exactly why I didn't want to tell him the truth. The truth would cause him and my family even more grief. I couldn't do that to them.

I couldn't hurt them this way. I can't just return to them after ten years just to cause them even more trouble. They don't need my problems in their lives.

However I couldn't figure out what to say so I said "It's nothing grandpa. Probably just a prank my friends are playing on me"

He folded his arms across his chest. A clear sign that he wasn't buying what I was selling for a second.

"Nessie you've been nervous since the second I brought this to your attention. You are not a good liar. So don't lie Nessie. I'm going to ask you again and I want the truth okay? Nothing but the truth"

I remained silent.

"Nessie-"

"Grandpa I can't tell you okay? I just can't. Please understand that"

"No Nessie I can't and don't understand that. I am your grandfather you can tell me anything. I love you Nessie. We've already lost so many years with you and Melanie. I can't lose you again"

"I can't tell you when all it's going to do is cause pain and worry. I can solve my own problems"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen" I gulped nervously. Using my full name was not a good sign. "You're refusal to tell me what's going on is already causing me pain and worry. I . need to know what's going because I want to help you. Like I said earlier I love you and I will doing anything for you"

"Okay okay. You win. I will tell you. You're more stubborn then you look, you know that?"

"I'm going to take that as a compliment young one. Now talk"

"Well I'm in a lot of trouble" I gulped.

I took a few deep calming breaths before I started talking.

"I don't even know where to begin" I stated.

"I'd like to know why the Alaskan police are looking for my granddaughter"

"Grandpa I swear I didn't do anything wrong. It's just they think I did but I swear I didn't"

"Please explain" grandpa said calmly. Yet the worried look remained on his face.

"It has to do with my job. I'm, or rather I was, a cashier at Ralphs. There was a terrible incident a couple of months ago. Someone poisoned our meat with rat poison and several people died because of it. I don't know why but everyone seems to think I did it! I'm scared grandpa! I'm scared they'll find me guilty of murder when I'm innocent. I would never do something like that"

Just like that I began crying. My grandfather knew exactly how to comfort me and calm me down a little. He made me feel like everything would be okay at least in that moment.

"Nessie don't you have a lawyer?"

"Can't afford one" I admitted. "Financial issues" I whispered.

"Financial issues?"

Damned it! Stupid vampire hearing!

"I'd rather not talk about it"

"Nessie haven't we been down this road already? Keeping secrets in this family doesn't work. Especially not with me"

"Okay fine" I said. "I was only making minimum wage at my job and I didn't have enough money to pay all my bills so I took out a loan and then another and then another and then-"

"Nessie how many loans have you taken out?" Grandpa asked.

"Six" I breathed. "and I defaulted on every single one of them because I didn't have enough to pay them back. Also all of my credit cards are pretty much maxed out and I can't pay those either"

I didn't even want to look at my grandfather right now. I felt so ashamed and embarrassed.

"Nessie you should've just told me this from the beginning instead of keeping it all in. It's not healthy and I can help you. You should never force yourself to carry so much weight"

"I didn't want to cause anymore problems for the family"

"Oh Nessie" Grandpa shook his head in disapproval.

"Just please don't tell the rest of the family"

"I don't have to" he said. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Because they already know"

"What?!"

"They're outside right now. Everyone including Jacob. They got back about thirty minutes ago"

Oh no.

"Right now your father wants to speak with you"

Somehow that scared me even more then talking to my grandfather. Oh boy.

 **Please Review**


	13. Talk With Dad

**Chapter 13: Talk With Dad**

 **Nessie's POV**

I could feel my heart beating faster as my father walked into the room.

I was so scared that I couldn't even make eye contact with him.

"Renesmee" he says as he gently lifts my chin with his fingers so that I had no choice but to face him.

I could only imagine the things that were going through his mind right now. The look on his face betrayed no emotion though. That only scared me more because I'd past experience was any indication then that meant that he was really angry and was just trying his best to remain calm.

"Nessie come with me for a walk will you? We need to talk"

I gulped nervously. What was he going to say? That I'm an embarrassment? A failure? I already knew that.

"That's it we really need to talk Nessie" he pulled my hand gently but urgently and guided me out of the house. Somehow we managed to avoid the rest of my family and for that I was thankful. It wasn't until we were far enough away from the house that my dad began to talk.

"Nessie I don't understand how you think that what you did was right or how you were helping anybody"

"Dad I already told you-"

"Yes I know that! You told me that you were afraid of how we would react if we found out that you had gotten pregnant with Jacob's baby. So your idea of a solution is to run away, live in poverty, and default on six loans?!"

"Daddy I didn't know what else to do" I cried.

"Do you have any idea how this is affecting your mother and I? Your mother became nearly inconsolable when we heard how you and our granddaughter have been living all this time when you two could've been living with us never having to struggle for anything"

"Dad I'm sorry"

"As your father who loves you very much do you not understand how much it hurts me to know everything you've done to yourself for no reason at all? Then on top of everything you keep it all a secret!"

"I didn't want to cause anymore problems. I could handle my own problems"

"Oh because you've done so well handling all your issues on your own, right?"

I had no words. I just wanted to cry. That was it.

"Renesmee I do not understand how you thought you were going to keep this a secret. You should've known that we would find out eventually"

I took a few deep calming breaths.

"But let's get back to the key issue here. Why you did what you did in the first place. I am still failing to understand how you thought living in poverty and getting into debt was any kind of a solution. Why didn't you ever just come home and tell us what was happening in the first place? You should've known that we would never deny you the help that you needed"

"I didn't want you think that I was only coming home because I needed money. That's why. I love you dad. I love you, mom, and everyone else. The thought of coming home did cross my mind once but I was afraid you'd think I was only coming back for money"

Now it was my father taking deep calming breaths.

"We never would have thought that of you Nessie. We would've have been just as worried and willing to help then as we are now"

"You're willing to help?"

"Nessie I am your father. We are your family. We will always help you with whatever you need whether you want us to help you or not"

Right then and there I realized just how stupid I've been. It didn't matter how much I messed up. My family would always be there with me to help me. They loved me no matter what I did or the amount of pain I caused them.

"The love and happiness you bring is more then any pain you can cause this family. We always worried about you immensely when you disappeared and now knowing how you've been living all these years has hurt us. But you're back now and with it the love and happiness you gave us when you first entered our lives"

That's when I started crying. My dad hugged me tight as I cried into his chest.

"Now we just have to find you some good lawyers but I'm sure your grandfather can do that?"

"Lawyers?"

"The best that money can buy"

"But you said lawyers? As in plural? As in more than one?"

"You need the best defense lawyer and I believe you threatened to sue an airline for carelessly allowing Melanie to board a flight alone without any questions?"

"You think I should follow through on that threat?" I asked him.

"Of course you should! Anything could have happened to my granddaughter because of their carelessness!"

I smiled. Until I thought about my money issues. Then my smile faltered.

"How much money do you owe exactly?"

I gulped nervously. "Well each of my loans were $80,000 a piece. But with all of my accruing interest it's at about $700,000 now. That doesn't even include credit card debt though"

"Seven hundred thousand dollars of debt?! How did you even get approved for such high loans in the first place?!"

"Say your last name is Cullen and that opens up a lot of doors"

"Renesmee-"

We were cut off by Jacob's frantic howling.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Melanie. She managed to get out of the house and no one noticed. Jacob has just gone to look for her. No one knows where she went. She's gone"

 **Please Review**


	14. Into The Woods

**Chapter 14: Into The Woods**

 **Melanie's POV**

I was lost and alone and scared. When I woke up in the middle of the night I realized that my mommy wasn't there and I went to look for her.

Nobody even noticed when I left the house. They were talking way too much to even notice me. As soon as I left the left the house I turned into a wolf and started to look for my mommy. I had no idea where I was going though and I got lost in the woods. I didn't know where I was or how to get back.

It was dark and I was scared. Leaving the house had been a really bad idea. I heard a wolf howling very far away. I couldn't tell if it was my daddy or some other wolf.

I was about to howl back when I smelled the most delicious thing I had ever smelled before. I didn't know what it was but I decided to follow it.

I followed the scent into an open area where there were no trees or bushes or anything. Just grass. I walked a few more feet and then stopped.

Something extremely painful hit me from the side. I let out a cry which sounded more like the noise a dog makes it when it's pain. I ran forward but I got hit again this time from the front and then once again from the side.

The pain was too much so I cried and fell to the floor.

"We got him! We got him!" A man yelled as he walked toward me with a gun in his hands. I was scared and I wanted to run but I was in too much pain.

"Jesus Christ looks like a wolf pup on steroids. How big do wolves get out here?" Another guy asked.

"Don't know but she'll fetch a good price if she lives that is"

"She?"

"Look at its genitals Gerald it's clearly a female. I wonder if she's of breeding age yet? We could inseminate her and make a few bucks off the pups as well"

I didn't know what they were talking about but I was really scared. I tried to bite one of the men when he put his hand close enough but I was too weak so I missed.

I didn't even try to fight them when they put a dog muzzle on me. I started to kick when the men grabbed me. I knew I got at least one of them when I heard him scream.

I screamed when I got shot again. I was in so much pain that I could barely move.

The men then lifted me and put me in one of those dog carriers for big dogs and loaded me onto the back of a truck.

I was really scared and in a lot of pain. I was going to die. I was sure that I was going to die in that cage on the back of that truck.

Then I saw something that made my heart stop. It was another really large wolf. He wasn't as big as daddy but he was still way bigger then a normal wolf. His fur was a beautiful sandy color.

When I looked into his eyes everything stopped. For a second I couldn't feel any fear or any pain. I could feel something stronger tying me to him. Pulling me to him.

He seemed frozen in time. I was guided by my instincts which told me to stand up no matter how painful it was. I barely had enough room to stand.

The sandy colored wolf and I kneeled at the exact same time. My legs suddenly became very weak again and I fell onto my side. I remembered the pain that I was in.

Then the truck started to move away fast.

 **Please Review**


	15. Hunters

**Chapter 15: Hunters**

 **Melanie's POV**

I was really scared again. I didn't know what they were going to do to me. All I knew is that they were taking me away from my family and that wolf I just saw.

I tried to howl and let everyone know where I was but the muzzle kept me from opening my mouth. I pawed at the door hoping that somehow I would be able to open it. Maybe somehow get one of my claws to unlock it. Without fingers though, it was impossible.

My heart skipped several beats when I saw the strange wolf chasing after the truck. He passed by. I didn't know what he was doing until the truck suddenly stopped so fast that my whole cage was thrown forward. I screamed in pain again.

"Look another one! This one is huge!" I heard another gunshot and the wolf yell out in pain. I got more desperate to break out but I was still too weak and hurt to do anything.

Then suddenly there was a noise behind me. I was shocked to see that it was the desperately to unlock my cage but he couldn't get it open either. I got really scared when the men came around the truck and pointed the gun at us.

The wolf didn't seem scared though. He seemed angry. Really really angry. He stood in front of me protectively and growled viciously at them.

"Nice wolf. Easy wolf" even the guys seemed scared

"Oh come on let's just shoot him again. Even dead he would be worth something to. Just like the female"

My wolf protector jumped and attacked the men before they could do anything. He grabbed the gun from them and snapped them.

In the distance I saw a reddish brown wolf running toward us. I recognized him as my daddy. I barely had energy to lift my head and look at him properly but I knew it was him. I would recognize him anywhere. When he saw me he got even angrier and ran faster. He growled ferociously at them. Even I got scared.

I knew I was safe though. My daddy and this other wolf would save me. They wouldn't let them hurt me anymore. I didn't have to worry.

I collapsed onto my side because the pain was too much. I couldn't hear much of what was going on outside other then a lot of growling and screaming. Sounded like the wolves were torturing them.

"Melanie! Oh my God!" I heard my mommy's voice yell. I lifted my head up just enough to see her.

She opened the cage easily and grabbed me. I yelped when she touched one of the spots where I had been hit.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. It's going to be okay baby I promise. It's going to be okay. You'll be okay"

She told off the muzzle and held me close. "Don't worry Carlisle will help you. You'll be okay"

I could hear the rest of my family coming.

They all looked angry and upset.

"Don't kill them. It's not worth it" I think it was Carlisle that spoke.

Daddy growled.

"I know they hurt your daughter Jacob but Carlisle's right. You and Seth aren't killers. Don't change for them. My granddaughter, your daughter, is the most important thing right now" Grandpa Edward said. "Besides you two have done enough damage to the point where I'm sure they'll think twice before hunting again"

I couldn't tell if daddy was agreeing or not. I was glad though that I couldn't see what damaged had been done to those men.

I yelped when mom moved me slightly.

"Um grandpa-"

"I will make sure she is fine Nessie. Nothing will happen to my great granddaughter. I will make sure of that. I just need to call an ambulance for these two first"

"For what?! They hurt-"

"Moral reasons. Besides that way they can explain what they were doing poaching on land that is legally protected from hunters"

I heard more growling at the background as mommy carried me away.

"Oh boy. Seems Jacob wants to kill Seth now" grandpa Edward said.

"Why?" mom asked.

"He imprinted on Melanie and she imprinted on him"

"They imprinted on each other?"

"Yes and Jacob isn't taking it well"

What's imprinting? That's my question.

"Oh boy" mommy said. "Well he should leave Seth alone. After all you let him live didn't you"

"I'm still debating it"

 **Please Review**


	16. Daddy

**Chapter 16: Daddy**

 **Melanie's POV**

I wasn't sure what happened. The only thing I remember was that I was in a lot of pain from being shot. I remembered mommy carrying me. Then I don't know. I don't remember anything after that.

The next thing I knew I was waking up in a cold room and I was a little girl again instead of a wolf. I opened my eyes. When I tried to move a little someone stopped me.

"Don't move. You'll hurt yourself more" I recognized the voice as my daddy. I looked up and saw him sitting next to me. I smiled.

"Daddy" I said happily.

"Shh. Baby go back to sleep. You need to rest"

"What happened to me? Why am I a human again?"

He sighed. "You're not going to go back to sleep are you?"

I shook my head 'no'

"Of course you would inherit the stubbornness that runs rampant on your mother's side of the family"

"I'm very stubborn" I said.

"I can see that young lady. Now please don't move"

"I want to get closer to you daddy" I defended.

I was shocked when he grabbed me gently and carefully placed me on his lap.

""You were really badly injured. Your body couldn't handle the pain anymore so you lost consciousness. Scared your mother and I to death"

"Really?" I asked, shocked. "I'm really sorry"

He held me a little tighter to his body. "It's okay. You didn't mean to. You phased back into a human on the way back. It happens sometimes. It's a good thing to. Your grandfather was able to get out all the bullets out of your body so you could heal properly"

"What's phasing? I never heard that word before"

He smiled. "I keep forgetting how new you are to this. It's what we call it when we turn into wolves or back into a human"

I snuggled into his warm chest.

"Now can you please tell me why you went into the woods on your own in the middle of the night in the first place? Why would you leave the house?"

"I wanted to look for mommy"

"So you put yourself in danger because your mom wasn't home when you woke up? Melanie why would you do that?"

"Because I missed her"

"Really? Don't you realize that your mom would have come home eventually? She would never just leave you. She loves you and she definitely does not want you to put yourself in danger every time she has to leave you"

"Ever since I ran away and we found each other again I never wanted to be separated from her again. I missed her to much"

"She missed you too. Believe me. She loves you and every time you're off on your own she gets terrified for your safety. So do I. We don't want anything to happen to you. We all love you and if something happened to you we would all go crazy. You could've been killed by those hunters!"

"I'm sorry" I cried. He held me a little tighter to his body.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Sometimes I can't control it. Phasing I mean. Sometimes I get really upset and it just happens and I can't stop it" I admitted.

He took a deep breath before saying "That's normal. With time you'll learn to control it better honey. Don't worry"

"But I hurt someone" I said nervously. I had never told anyone that. Not even mommy.

"What do you mean?" he asked me sounding extremely worried.

I got really nervous and my heart started beating faster. Daddy rubbed soothing circles on my back and that made me feel a little better.

"I never told anyone any of this. Not even mommy" I admitted. "I'm scared"

"Melanie it's okay. You can tell us anything. We're your family. We love you. Nothing can change that"

"Okay. At school there were these two girls that were bullied me all the time mainly because I'm smaller then them. One day after school it was really bad. I got so angry and upset that I turned into a wolf. That was the first time it happened. I attacked them without even thinking about it. I nearly killed them daddy!" I cried.

Daddy didn't say anything as he hugged me.

I sniffled. "They told everyone a bear attacked them. But I'm scared daddy what if it happens again? They were mean but I shouldn't have hurt them like that and I'm scared of doing it again"

Daddy didn't say anything. Did he think I was a monster now? Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

 **Please Review**


End file.
